


Relax

by AgentBarnes616



Series: The Ficlet Series [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets involving either Billy/Teddy, Steve/Tony or any other myriad of ships I have..... :D</p><p>Part 6: Post-sex cuddles. It's seriously just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles....That I may or may not have published after writing....HA. Honestly half of these aren't edited.... But they've been run through someone else reading them, and I got the go ahead to post. If you find an error lemme know.
> 
> Come chill with me over on tumblr. @CaptBBarnes

Tony lay panting into the sheets, his fingers still tight around the pillow he'd grabbed. Steve kisses between his shoulder blades and then slowly moves to lay next to him. The sheets rustle for a moment as Steve pulls the condom off and ties it off, dropping it off the side of the bed to be taken care of later. Tony groans at the movement and lets Steve move him so that they're laying chest to chest. He finally cracks his eyes open and looked up into Steve's deep blue ones, and damn if the most dorky smile ever doesn't break out across his face.

"If you wanted to get me to relax, you could have tried that days ago." Tony murmurs.

Steve just shakes his head with a smile, leaning down to kiss Tony again. Tony leans up into him easily, lips parting slightly to let Steve's tongue inside. The kisses are lazy, slow, tame from the passion driven ones they had been trading just moments before. Steve's fingers trace small patterns across Tony's skin, up one arm to down his chest to back across his neck. Tony finds himself stretching out, giving Steve more access to his skin. He's rewarded with a small nip under his chin and another deep kiss. 

Tony feels boneless and lazy, and more content than he's felt in a long time, nuzzling his face into Steve's chest. 

"I can get very very used to this." Tony whispers after a moment.

Steve tilts Tony's face down, so that he's looking into the other man's eyes and smiles. "Good. Because you're mine."

Tony actually blushes, and leans in to Steve as the other man comes in to kiss him again.


End file.
